1. Field of Art
The present application relates to a backlight unit and a liquid crystal display comprising the same, and more particularly, to an edge-type backlight unit and a liquid crystal display comprising the edge-type backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) includes an LCD module connected to an external case. The LCD includes an LCD module having two sheets of substrates with a liquid crystal layer disposed therebetween, and a backlight unit positioned in the rear of the LCD module that supplies light to the liquid crystal layer. The LCD module displays an image by controlling the transmittance of light supplied from the backlight unit.
The backlight unit may be classified as either direct-type or edge-type according to the position of a light source. In a direct-type backlight unit, a light source is provided behind the liquid crystal layer of a display panel. In an edge-type backlight unit, a light source is provided near one or more edges of a display panel.
The edge-type backlight unit generally requires a light guide plate that guides the light emitted from the light source to the display panel. The light guide plate guides the light to the display panel by changing an optical path.